


Эксперимент

by Danifar



Series: На русском [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Боги, Русский | Russian, Эксперименты над людьми, беты нет, ее съели, сожержание в неволе, эксперименты над животными
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Кажется, единственная моя полностью завершенная работа
Series: На русском [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814227
Kudos: 2





	Эксперимент

— Вы не можете ставить опыты над разумными! — кричал он, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, чтоб взломать замок клетки.

Богиня обернулась и поправила защитные очки.

— А ты считаешь себя разумным? — со смешком уточнила она, обрабатывая руки какой-то прозрачной жидкостью.

— Но ведь...

— Согласно 1863 постановлению Комитета по этике, низшие расы считаются примитивными живыми организмами, которые не относятся к "разумным", а следовательно, над ними можно проводить исследования, — женщина оттолкнулась от стола и подъехала на стуле к большому стеллажу, где были аккуратно расставлены папки с бумагами.

— Но я ведь... Думаю, чувствую, могу говорить... — растерянно пробормотал он.

— Ха! Думаешь? Имеют ли твои мысли воздействие на реальность? Можешь ли ты мыслью отпереть замок своей клетки? Чувства? Так они есть даже у ежей! Можешь издавать звуки? Похвально! Попугаи тоже умеют, но как и вы, редко произносят что-либо осмысленное, — она протянула руку и тут же в ее ладонь упала тоненькая серая папочка, название которой было написано на незнакомом ему языке. Да что там! От одного взгляда на эти буквы у него началось головокружение и тошнота. — Скажи, может ты живёшь сразу в нескольких планах мироздания одновременно? Может, умеешь видеть прошлое, будущее и настоящее? Умеешь лавировать между информационными потоками? 

Ему оставалось только покачать головой.

— Вот видишь. Обычный примитив. Не дотягиваешь ты до разумного.

Богиня открыла пока ещё пустой лабораторный журнал и записала: "После ввода препарата №79 подопытный начал понимать речь высших существ". 

Если ей никто не помешает, то шаг за шагом ей удастся сделать из кошачьих новых разумных. А если не получится опять... Что ж, у нее уже есть опробованный "милосердный" яд.

В соседнем зале младшие сотрудники убирали последствия неудачного опыта над людьми.


End file.
